


Поцелуй удивляющий

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Franklin "Mouse" Finbar needs a Hug, Jumanji avatars are real people, Jumanji is not a game but a real world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Тебе больно, Мышонок? — как-то необычайно мягко поинтересовалась вдруг Руби. То, что это был риторический вопрос, Франклин понял не сразу. Нежные губы, так резко контрастирующие с жестокой натурой рыжеволосой убийцы, прижались к его рту, не давая ответить. Что ж, надо было признать: целовалась Руби лучше, чем бинтовала. Врачевание вообще было не её коньком.
Relationships: Ruby Roundhouse/Franklin "Mouse" Finbar
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936102





	Поцелуй удивляющий

**Author's Note:**

> #1, понедельник, условия «Финбар х Руби, PG-13»

— Не налегай на Маргариту, — посоветовал Смолдер, впиваясь зубами в свежий лайм.  
Финбар его проигнорировал. Руки Руби приносили боль, и он хотел забыться в алкоголе. К сожалению, Брэйвстоун прекрасно знал, что случалось с его оруженосцем, когда он выпивал, поэтому приходилось действовать на скорость.  
— Эй-эй, а ну-ка давай! — Смолдер воспользовался тем, что Руби как-то по-особенному сильно затянула бинт, и Финбару осталось лишь с тоской наблюдать за удаляющимся стаканом.  
— Спасибо, папочка, — буркнул он, на пробу состроил умилительную моську — обычно помогало, — но Смолдер, наученный горьким опытом, лишь прикрыл глаза.  
— Не за что, — отстранённо, но всё же мягко ответил он, и Финбару пришлось отступить.  
— Вроде всё, — Руби хлопнула ладонью об ладонь, придирчиво оглядывая результаты своих часовых трудов, — держится. Если будешь дёргаться, и бинт отвалится, я тебя, как мумию, запеленаю.  
— Он и сейчас похож на позитивного мертвяка, — пробормотал себе под нос Смолдер и чуть дёрнул кончиками губ — максимальное выражение веселья, которое он вообще когда-либо демонстрировал.  
Финбар сложил руки на груди и принял обиженный вид. Его немного портили две царапины на носу, похожие на след от кошачьих коготков (растительность в джунглях — это вам не в сад выйти, особенно, если в бою не глядишь, куда бежишь!), пьяный румянец на щеках да дёргающиеся губы — несмотря ни на что, Финбар знал, что друзья любят его, и это знание придавало его настроению оттенок дружелюбия.  
— Эй, ну раз уж я мертвяк, можно ещё Маргариты? — попытал он счастья и совсем не удивился, когда Смолдер покачал головой.  
— На, — Руби протянула ему тарелку, от которой валил аппетитно пахнущий пар. — Лапша заканчивается. Скоро придётся искать город.  
— С утра и займёмся, — кивнул Смолдер. — Нам всем не помешает немного отдохнуть.  
Финбар кинул взгляд на Шелдона. Полнотелый профессор спал рядом на траве, забавно морща во сне нос. Вот уж кто обрадуется цивилизованному привалу. Впрочем, Финбар и сам был рад — купаться в тёплой и ароматной ванне ему нравилось несравненно больше, чем в ледяной воде тропических рек.  
Смолдер встал и потянулся. Заблестела в свете костра смуглая кожа, под которой перекатывались мощные мышцы.  
— Солнце село — пора спать, — заметил он.  
— Чур, я с Мышью. Проверять буду, чтобы ночью рану не почёсывал, — тотчас отреагировала Руби.  
Финбару показалось, что в тёмных глазах Смолдера зажглось что-то… этакое. Но приглядевшись, он понял, что это был лишь огненный блик.  
— Пожалуйста, — абсолютно ровным голосом произнёс Смолдер, после чего направился к плоскому камню, который они ещё днём избрали в качестве обзорного пункта.  
Руби проследила за ним взглядом, после чего перевела его на Финбара.  
— Тебе больно, Мышонок? — как-то необычайно мягко поинтересовалась вдруг она. То, что это был риторический вопрос, Франклин понял не сразу. Нежные губы, так резко контрастирующие с жестокой натурой рыжеволосой убийцы, прижались к его рту, не давая ответить. Что ж, надо было признать: целовалась Руби лучше, чем бинтовала. Врачевание вообще было не её коньком.  
— Не… мн-н-н… нет, — пропыхтел он, когда поцелуй распался. Облизнул нижнюю губу в несколько нервном жесте и чуть склонил голову набок.  
Руби улыбалась. Нет, не так. Она _улыбалась_ , широко, будто только что нашла клад с целой кучей золотых слитков. Или убила императора.  
— Интересный у тебя способ узнать ответ, — фыркнув, добавил Финбар. — Отлично целуешься.  
— Да ты тоже ничего, удивил, — ухмыльнулась в ответ Руби. Да уж, любовь к Маргарите вышла для Финбара боком. Кто ж знал, что великая убийца запомнила все пьяные россказни, которыми он её пичкал? И зачем только он завёл тогда речь о поцелуях и всяких непристойностях… Немного стыдно было, когда оказалось, что целовались все, даже толстяк Шелдон. Кроме Финбара.  
— Я умею удивлять, — он вскинул подбородок, стремясь показаться куда более крутым, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле.  
Улыбка Руби в свете костра завораживала. Казалось, это демон искушения явился в реальный мир, чтобы наполнить его пьяной страстью.  
— Ну так удиви, — Руби шевельнула головой, и рыжие волосы густым водопадом перетекли за плечо, открывая тонкую загорелую шею, опоясанную чёрной лентой. — Только бинт не повреди, а то быть тебе мумией, дорогой Мышь.  
— Кем я и буду, так это твоим новым идеалом, — прошептал Финбар, как показалось ему, очень пафосную фразу. Кажется, она выглядела нелепо, но Маргарита, несмотря на все усилия Смолдера, всё же проникла в озорные вены чернокожего оруженосца. И даже рана — не особо серьёзная, кстати, но всё же неприятная, — словно отошла на задний план.

Смолдер задумчиво вертел меж пальцев разноцветное перо — в джунглях, населённых многочисленными попугаями, этого материала было навалом. От костра слышались странные звуки, похожие на брачные причмокивания каких-то диковинных лемуров. Видимо, у Руби и Финбара всё было в порядке. Не сказать, что Смолдер разбирался в отношениях — его закончились, не успев толком начаться, — но криков о помощи пока не слышалось, а значит, всё было хорошо.


End file.
